


Reyes, here

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Slight Choking, Smut, Uprising, dirty talking, mcgenji mention - Freeform, on the job, risky sex, this is just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Overwatch agents in London may have their hands full, but their Blackwatch Commander's mouth is much fuller.Or, Gabriel and Jack fool around at a very bad time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So...I have no words for this
> 
> That's a lie. I played the Overwatch Uprising event, I heard Gabriel's sweet buttery honey nectar voice and it did things to me. A lot of things. Dirty things.
> 
> I thought it was funny that Ana left halfway through and Jack didn't come back until the end, so I thought "hmm...I wonder why Jack was so quiet for the rest of the mode?" Well. Now you know why.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

“Good job, team. Handing you over to Commander Reyes. Amari out.”

Ana waved a silent goodbye to Gabriel and Jack, who were still pouring over the screens in Jack’s office intently. When she left the room, Gabriel reached up to turn on his ear piece. “Reyes, here. Latest Blackwatch intelligence indicates heavy null sector numbers inside the power station. Expect null troopers, eradicators, Bastion’s, and some OR-14′s.”

He clicked it off, crossing his arms and surveying the screen. A distinct tapping filled the air. He didn’t have to look to know that Jack was drumming his fingers on the desk nervously. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “She’ll be fine, Morrison. Relax.”

Jack sighed. “She’s a rookie. It’s her first mission. Oxton’s never faced the omnics before.”

“She’s got a good team with her. Not as good as mine,” drawled Gabriel, a soft smirk creeping onto his face. “But good enough.”

Jack sunk down into his chair, rubbing a hand over his face. His wide blue eyes reflected the screens watching the agents. “I just hope it all goes to plan. No surprises.”

“Relax,” repeated Gabriel, raising an eyebrow. “You’ll go more gray than you already have been.”

“You’re awfully calm. What if it were McCree and Shimada out there?”

“Then I’d have even less to worry about,” replied Gabriel, the smirk still present. “Unless they ran off somewhere to fuck, of course.”

“Right,” muttered Jack, grimacing. “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear you admit two of your agents may be fraternizing.”

Gabriel turned, eyeing Jack. “Since when has that been a problem for you?”

“It’s unprofessional.”

“Hypocrite,” murmured Gabriel, a wicked grin forming on his lips.

Jack cleared his throat. “Reyes…the mission. They could hear you.”

“Do you really doubt my ability to turn an ear piece on and off? You wound me, Strike Commander,” said Gabriel. He took a few steps towards Jack, a predatory look in his dark eyes.

Jack swallowed. “What are you doing?”

“You seem stressed.”

“So?” grunted Jack, frowning. “We’re in the middle of a damn mission, of course I’m stressed.”

“You should _relax_ , Jack,” purred Gabriel, leaning over the chair Jack was sitting in. He braced his hands on either of the armrests, trapping Jack between his arms. Jack was scowling, but he didn’t push Gabriel away.

“We’re in the middle of a mission,” repeated Jack, though his voice was faltering a bit.

“And if something happens, we’ll stop,” promised Gabriel. He leaned in to brush his lips against the corner of Jack’s mouth. Jack’s eyes slid shut for a moment before they snapped open. 

“We can’t…we shouldn’t… _Gabriel_.”

“Tell me to stop,” whispered Gabriel. He leaned in to bite Jack’s ear lobe playfully as his hands worked open Jack’s pants. Jack let out a small whine, his hips bucking up to give Gabriel better access. Gabriel grinned, triumphant. He pulled down Jack’s pants to his ankles.

“I swear to God if we get caught,” warned Jack, but his cheeks were already a faint pink. Gabriel rubbed a few circles around the bulge in Jack’s underwear, making Jack squirm in pleasure, his mouth parting. His voice grew rough. “Gabe. Come on.”

“Oh, what? _Now_ you want me to do something?” taunted Gabriel, the smirk back. He traced a fingertip in a line on Jack’s clothed cock. Jack let out a huff, reaching a hand to grab Gabriel by the top of his beanie. 

“If you’re going to do it, get on with it,” demanded Jack. “I don’t have all day.”

“My, my. So _bossy_.”

But Gabriel relented. He dipped his fingers into Jack’s underwear, rolling them off slowly. He looked back up to Jack, eyes glinting. “What would your agents say if they knew what their Strike Commander was doing right now?”

Jack didn’t respond. He was too busy eyeing Gabriel’s hands, biting his lip to hold back any moans. How cute.

Once the shaft was exposed, Gabriel leaned down to swipe his tongue against it. Jack gripped the arm of the chair tighter, his eyes shutting. Gabriel chucked against Jack’s skin. He ached to take Jack into his mouth, but he paused. Gabriel looked up. “Give me an order, Strike Commander.”

“What?” asked Jack, dazed, his eyes cracking open and sliding down to Gabriel.

Gabe reached up to curl a hand around Jack’s pale throat. Jack whined, throwing his head back, his mouth opening. “Order me,” growled Gabriel, watching Jack groan deliciously.

Jack sputtered, coughing. He brought the hand not on Gabriel’s head to wrap around Gabe’s wrist. He looked Gabriel in the eye, blue meeting brown. “Suck my cock, Commander Reyes,” said Jack in a deep, authoritative demand. 

A shiver ran down Gabriel’s spine and he let out a small noise. “As you wish…sir,” whispered Gabriel. He leaned down and took Jack in his mouth. Jack moaned wantonly, his fingers tightening around Gabriel’s wrist, the other digging into the top of his beanie. 

Gabriel licked the head, dipping his tongue into the slit and sucking. Jack bucked his hips from the seat, his eyes rolling back in his head as Gabriel sucked him hard. With his free hand, Gabriel took Jack’s cock in hand and started stroking it as he kissed up and down the length, dragging his tongue across rapidly. He licked at the base of Jack’s cock, sucking until Jack let go of Gabriel’s wrist to slam down on the arm of the chair, gasping.

“It’s firing up!” came Torbjorn’s voice from the screen.

‘Should we be standing further away?” asked Oxton, dubious.

“Maybe behind my shield!”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence…”

Gabriel slid off of Jack’s cock, his eyes darting to the screen on the wall. He took in their position quickly. Jack was still moving his hips up, desperate for more contact. Gabriel reached for his ear piece and ordered, “Get that door open, now!” He glanced at the energy chart on a nearby screen. “Energy levels are peaking.”

“Understood!” responded Reinhardt. 

Jack sat up, suddenly alert. “Gabriel…the plant,” he pointed to the energy chart.

Gabriel put a hand on his chest, pushing him back down to the chair. “It’s fine. I’m on it,” said Gabriel. “You just sit there and look pretty.”

Jack scowled, but his cock was still hard against his uniform. Gabriel stood up, watching the door blast open on screen. His eyes darted between the screen and the chart. “We detected a massive power surge from inside the plant. Best guess, they’re gonna try to blow it.” He couldn’t help but turn around and give Jack a wink. Jack responded with a very rude hand gesture. 

“What are your orders, sir?” 

“Focus on those OR-14′s,” responded Gabriel, looking back to the screen. “They’re your first priority: take them out.”

He clicked his ear piece off. When Gabriel turned back to Jack, he found the blonde pumping his own cock, furiously trying to get himself off. Well, that was hot as fuck, and Gabriel’s pants tightened at the sight, but it wouldn’t do. He clicked his tongue and said, “I don’t believe I gave you permission to do that, Jack.”

“I’m the Strike Commander, aren’t I?” asked Jack, his voice hoarse. “How about you do what I say?”

Gabriel couldn’t lie; he liked the sound of that. Prowling back towards Jack, he stood before him, eyeing the leaking tip of his cock. He adjusted himself in his pants, his mouth watering. When he spoke, his voice was smooth and low. “What is your command, sir?” he asked.

“Make me come,” demanded Jack, grabbing Gabriel by the lapel and pulling him down. “Now. That’s an order, Reyes.”

“With pleasure, Commander,” murmured Gabriel. He wasted no time sinking back down onto Jack and sucking his cock like his life depending on it. Jack moaned, his hand ripping off the beanie and curling in Gabriel’s short hair. He was panting, his hips thrusting up and down repeatedly.

“Gabe, _Gabe_ , fuck.”

“That’s it,” hissed Gabriel, sucking on the head. “Come for me, Jackie.”

Jack was biting his lip so hard it bled. He came quietly, only little whines escaping from his mouth. Gabriel swallowed Jack down, wiping his mouth once Jack was finished. Jack slumped in the chair, boneless, his face wet with sweat. Gabriel couldn’t help but lean up and kiss his forehead, wiping his bloody lip with his thumb. “Feeling relaxed yet, my love?”

“Mmm,” mumbled Jack. His hand found Gabriel’s, clutching it tightly. “Thank you.”

Gabriel smiled. He was about to ask for reciprocation, but a series of shots sounded on the screen. He jumped up, letting go of Jack’s hand. He watched as Rein, Angela, Torb, and Oxton took on the last of the OR-14′s. He quickly got to his ear piece and said, “Last target, team. Get this done!”

And so they did. When it was finished, Jack cleared his throat and reached up for his own ear piece. “Good work out there, team.”

When he turned it off, Jack looked to Gabriel. He let out a breath. Gabriel was pleased to see how wrinkled the Strike Commander’s pants were. They stared at each other for a few moments, basking in the victory.

Then, Jack grinned, toyingly, raising an eyebrow. “Ready for another order, Reyes?”

Gabriel smiled. “As you wish, Strike Commander.”


End file.
